Sonic: Darkness Unleashed
by ShadowRebelKSX
Summary: sonic and his friends decide to take a long and well earned vacation, However what they are unaware of is that Three of there greatest foes From the Past are about to Return to Exact there Revenge, But Lucky for them They have some help from Two mysterious strangers from another dimension. now Accepting OC's
1. Chapter 1: New Beginnings

**Sonic: Darkness Unleashed**

Prologue

After his most recent victory over dr. eggman (The Events of Sonic Generations) sonic and his friends decide to take a long and well earned vacation, they decide to go to the floating isle's of angel island to relax. However what they are unaware of is that Three of there greatest foes From the Past are about to Return to Exact there Revenge and sonic and his friends had best be ready. But Lucky for them They have some help from Two mysterious strangers from another dimension.

**ACT 1**

Disclaimer

First off this is my first fan fic, so don't rip me a new one if it sucks

Second my grammer is meh at best so sorry in advance

and Finally I Do Not own any of the characters used or mentioned in this fic

Except for my two OC's Zero and Ruby

everything else belongs to Sega and Sonic team

And with that let's begin

(p.s The timeline of this fic is after the events of sonic Generations,

also just to clarifiy I'm going to treat the events of Nazo Unleashed (Also don't own that, It belongs To CharkraX (Sorry if I mispelled it) on youtube) As canon somewhat as the events of that will have a major Impact on the story)

(and one last thing, Nazo is the only villian i'm revealing right now as for the other two, you'll just have to wait and see (but to give you guys a hint for one well...Let's just say people who are fans of the comic series will be happy to see this character)

Enough stalling, Lets Go

Chapter 1: New Beginnings

sonic and his friends arrive on angel island for long needed Vacation (seriously they need it, I mean have you seen knuckles complextion?(Knuckles: SHUT UP!))

Sonic walk's up a small hill on the isle's take's in a deep breath to apprecate the fresh air And stated "this is gonna be the best day ever"

sonics friendly rival Knuckles the Ecindna walks up beside sonic and reply's "Yes the floating islands are lovely this time of year"

Tails, A two tailed fox whose been sonic's best friend for years say's "Maybe now I can finally get around to making those ajustments to the Tornado-X"

Amy Rose a pink Hedgehog with an (for lack of a better word unhealthy) Obsession with sonic say's to him "Well now that eggman's been beaten sonic, you and I can spend some quality time together"

She turned to sonic only to catch a glimspe of him running away

Amy then stated furiously "SONIC GET BACK HERE"!

Then another friend of sonic, Rouge the Bat flew in and landed next to knuckles

Rouge said in a mildly flirty tone to the ecindna "Those two will never change eh knuckles"

Knuckles replyed in a calm yet fusterated tone "Yeah, and FYI If you get within ten feet of the master emerald I'll tear off your wings, tie your hands up with them and throw you into the ocean"

Rouge shook her head and simply replyed "temper, temper knucky, hey wheres shadow"?

We then see A black and red hedgehog, Shadow the hedgehog (The Ultimate Lifeform as some call him) was starring of into space

Rouge flew over to shadow to see if he was ok, She asked "shadow is something bugging you"?

Shadow looked at her with a depressed look on his face He answered "no it's just that I-"

Rouge Stopped him because she knew what was bugging him "It's about maria isn't it?"

Shadow let out a heavy Sigh and after a few moment's replyed "...yes, I can't shake the guilt I feel about losing her"

Shadow then looked to where the ARK use to stand "I just...Couldn't save her"

we then flash back 50 years ago to the space colony ark

(Flash back begins)

Shadow was staring off into space, looking at earth

Then Maria (Gerald robotniks dauther) Enters

Maria Ask shadow "Earth is beautiful isn't it shadow?"

Shadow with a small frown on his face reply's "Yes it is but-"

Maria sensing the dispair in his answer ask "What is it shadow?"

Shadow told her "It's just...something about what your father is doing bug's me"

Maria said with a smile "it's ok shadow you can trust him"

Shadow With dispair clearly displayed on his face Said to her "But that's just it I can't trust him, your my only friend, Your the only one I can trust Maria"

Maria flattered at shadows trust in her told him "Your trust isn't misplaced shadow"

Maria then look's to Earth

Maria then turned to shadow and ask "Shadow do you think some day my dad will let us finally go to see earth

Shadow wanting to keep Maria happy answered "maybe someday"

Maria in a slightly more serious tone said to shadow "shadow promise me that when we get there you'll give the people on earth a chance to finally be happy and find peace"

Shadow with a bold tone in his voice told her "Thats a Promise"

we then flash forward to "the incident"

Shadow and Maria were running from her father and G.U.N troopers

Shadow scared for maria's safety told her "Maria come on, were almost at the escape pods"

they reach the pods and shadow prepare's one for him and maria

Maria not wanting to put shadow in harms way and wanting him to live his life in peace stuffed shadow in one of the pods and lock it behind him

Shadow turns around and though the glass frame on the front of the pod franticly ask's her "Maria what are you doing?"

Maria with her hand on the pod launch lever and a warm smile on her face simply told him "Go And live your Life to the fullest, well this is it, sayonara...Shadow the Hedgehog

Just before launching him maria said to shadow with a tear streaming down her face

"I...Love you"

maria then launches the pod with Shadow in it

The last thing shadow see's of maria is her being shot by a G.U.N trooper

Shadow Horrified at the sight of maria being shot Screamed "MARIA!"

we then Flash forward to the Present day

(Flash back ends)

Shadow with a Strong demenor Said to Rouge "I made a promise to Maria, and I'm going to keep it"

Well what did you guys think?

I liked it because I got to fit in some Shadmaria

(p.s How did I do on the flashback scene?)

Please review and feel free to give me feedback

if there is anything you guys think I should improve on feel free to tell me via PM

now if you'll Excuse me I'm going to go get some insperation (*Go's and rocks out to All Hail Shadow*)

A/N I've decided that I want a large cast so I will be accepting anyone OC's, I'll post a OC bio template of what you need on my profile, then just send them to me via PM, I'll start add them after chapter 3


	2. Chapter 2: Old enemies

Chapter 2: Old enemies

**Well I'm finally** **getting around to posting chapter 2, Sorry if it took awhile for me to get this up but here it is.**

**first off I'd like to thank lydiathetigeropean for being my first reviewer and second I would really like to thank the people who have sent in there OCs, I really can't thank you guys enough for pitching in,**

**I'll post a list of the OCs I'll use on my Fimfiction account and update it whenever I get any new ones, I'll start adding OCs starting chapter 4.**

**Alright enjoy the chapter**

We then see Tails working on the Tornado-X, Tails looks over his shoulder and sees Sonic running over towards him, Sonic panting asks Tails "is...she...gone?", Tails let out a small chuckle and answers "yeah Sonic, shes gone", Sonic then plunked himself down on the steps to Tails workshop and after catching his breath says "good, I thought Amy would never stop hounding me".

Tails then stared off into the distance and spotted something flying towards the island, he then asked "hey Sonic isn't that...?", we then see a silver psycokinetic hedgehog with gold eyes fly toward Angel island, flying with him with the aid of his psycokinetic powers is a regel looking lavender furred cat to his left, on his right was a young raccoon wearing a sun dress, gloves and she has her hair proped up in two boomerang shape ponytails.

The silver hedgehog spots Sonic and Tails and yells "hey guys", Sonic and Tails reconizing that voice replyed "Hey Silver", "Silver, what are you guys doing here?, I thought you all went back to the sol dimension", Silver answered "we were going to but we decided that after everything that we've gone through, we need a vacation just as much as you guys, so we chose to stick around".

Sonic then said "well thats great, it'll be nice to have you hang out with us", Sonic then turned to the lavender cat and said "hey Blaze, good to see you again" Blaze replyed "its good to see you too Sonic", she then took a step closer to Silver and then said "but this is a little more then a vacation for me and Silver", Blaze then gave Silver a peck on the cheek which cause Silver to lightly blush, "its a little more like a first date" Silver said.

Silver then said "since eggmans plans have been put through the shredder, me and Blaze can finally spend some quality time together", Silver then grabbed Blaze by the waist and pulled her close to him, he then gave Blaze a soft 4 second kiss on the lips, the little raccoon stuck her tongue out and said "eww, get a room you two".

Silver and Blaze both started blushing, then Blaze said "Marine, must you be such a buzz-kill?", Marine then said "just warn me the next time you bloke are gonna start sucking face", Blaze was very flustered at this point, she started to walk over to Marine with a look that said 'i'm gonna strangle you till your face turns blue', Silver then grabbed Blaze by the arm and told her "why don't we go find somwhere a little more private", Blaze's flush died down a little and she nodded, she and Silver then walk off hand in hand.

Tails then asked "is everything alright with Blaze?", Marine replyed "yeah, shes just a little stressed is all", Sonic then said "well I guess there's nothing left to do but just kick back and relax", then suddenly Amy popped up and jump off the roof of Tail's workshop yelling "I've got you now Sonic", Sonic sidestep at the last second and Amy landed face first with a thud, Sonic leaned over her and asked her "hey, you alright Ames?", Amy suddenly got to her feet as if nothing had happened and said "you will be mine Sonic, ALL MINE!", Sonic started panicing and ran off after saying to Tails and Marine "gotta run, see you two later", Amy started fuming and yelled "Damn it Sonic get back here, YOU WILL GO ON A DATE WITH ME!",

Marine shrugged and said to Tails "those bloke will never change, eh tails", Tails facepalming answered "Nope".

Meanwhile on the other side of the island we see Cream the rabbit and her chao friend cheese, Cream and Cheese are enjoying they vacation hanging out with the Chaotixs, Vector the crocodile, Espio the chamelion and Charmy bee, Cream happily asked Vector "isn't it wonderful to finally get a vacation Mr. Vector?, we don't have to stop Dr. Eggman or save the planet or anything, we can finally just relax and play", Vector cracked a smile and answered "yeah it sure is Cream", then a small frown came across Vector's face as he said "I just wish that your mother wasn't ill, so she could enjoy it with us".

Cream walk over to Vector and grabbed a hold of his hand and told him "yeah I wish she was here to, but you don't have to worry Mr. Vector my mom with be all better by tomorrow", Vector looked at Cream and seeing her bright eyes he couldn't hold back a smile, "thanks Cream, its just I hate seeing your mother having any sort of problem and worse having to deal with it on her own", Cream gave Vector a hug and said to him "thats very consedrate of you Mr. Vector, i'm sure my mom would love to have you help her out".

Espio then said "yes Vector, i'm sure Cream's mother would enjoy your company", Charmy said though a small chuckle "I know Vector would enjoy her company as well", Vector furrowed his brow and asked "what are you getting at Charmy?", Charmy replyed "oh come on Vector, even someone with a skull as thick as your figure out you love her", Vector replyed "Charmy, don't you tell me who I do or don't like", Charmy simply shook his head and said "oh poor Vector is in denial, I don't blame you though she is a bit of a ditz".

upon hearing that Vectors face went a deep crimson and he looked at Charmy with the intent to kill, "WHAT WAS THAT!" Vector yelled "YOUR GONNA REGRET SAYING THAT CHARMY", Charmy started running with Vector in hot pursuit, Charmy ran from Vector yelling "oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, OH CRAP", Cream stood beside Espio watching Vector chase Charmy, she asked "Mr. Espio, is Charmy going to be ok?", Vector yelled "WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, I'M GONNA JAM MY HAND DOWN YOUR THROAT, GRAB YOU BY THE STINGER AND TURN YOU INSIDE OUT, Espio smirked and answered "oh yeah, he'll be fine".

We then see Shadow and Rouge strolling along the island, Rouge asks Shadow "this promise you made to maria really means a lot to you doesn't it Shadow?", Shadow turned to Rouge and nodded "its does, that promise is the reason i've sworn to protect this planet", shadow then looked to the sky and said "and I will forefill that promise, for Maria", suddenly Shadow sensed something and grabbed Rouge "Watch out" he said, Shadow warped them both out of the way of a big explosion, Rouge got to her feet and asked "what the hell was that".

"You should watch your step shadow, don't you know construction sites are a serious health hazard" called an all-too familer voice, Rouge and Shadow looked up to see their old nemisis, "Eggman" said both Shadow and Rouge, Rouge asked Eggman "don't you know when to stay beat?", "oh oh oh oh oh oh" chuckled Eggman "now what kind of super villian would I be if I quit after a couple dozen setbacks" (A/N more like a couple hundard), Shadow replyed "the kind that takes some time to lose weight", that statment turned Eggman's face redder then a tomato, "I'll teach you to call me fat", Eggman then pushs a button on his Eggmobile and a large robot appears and the Eggmobile lands in the cockpit, Eggman smirks and says "behold my latest creation, the Eggdragoon MKII".

Just then Sonic and his friends arrived after hearing that explosion, Sonic asked "Shadow, Rouge, whats going on?", Eggman said "so nice of you to drop in Sonic, its not often I get to crush two of my most annoying adversaries", "Dr. Eggman, you must seriously like me kicking your butt, I mean twice in one month really?", Sonic studyed the Eggdragoon MKII and said "well I see you fixed up that old rust bucket for round two, alright I'll gladly give it another beat down just like last time", Eggman frowned and replyed "one, you were a were-hog and two, the game developers made my machine so exploitable", Sonic smirked and replyed "not my fault you were always exposing your weakness, I mean you might as well have put a 'hit here' sign there".

"Well it doesn't matter, almost no one played Sonic Unleashed because the fanbase is just so unpleaseable", Shadow then said "I don't know whats worse, having to listen to Eggman flap his lips, or that we both agree about the fanbase", "you say your some kind of super genius Eggman, but your just an over-weight science jocky who loves running his mouth, Eggman smirked and replyed "this coming from the depressed, emotional trainwreck whos pouting over a girl who defined the term bimbo".

Tails with a worryed look on his face said "that was a really poor choice of words Eggman", Shadow slowly lifted his head and no one could tell what was redder, his face or his eyes, Shadow his voice filled with rage yelled "BURN IN HELL YOU FAT FREAK", Shadow then procceded to absolutly annihilate the Eggdragoon, "CHAOS SPEAR" Shadow yelled still inraged, he then grabbed one of the dragoons arms and tore it clean off, he then grabbed the dragoon and tossed it in the air, Shadow then teleported above it, threw off his inhibitor rings and started glowing red, he then yelled "CHAOS BLAST" there was a bright red light before the Eggdragoon was completely destroyed, Eggman had ejected at the last second, Shadow after calming down stated "Rule #1 Eggman, never piss me of, Rule #1 subsection 1, talking trash about Maria pisses me off", Eggman in his smoking Eggmobile said "you may have won this round, but its not over yet"

**And thats chapter 2, again I am so sorry for taking so long, but hopefully this chapter was worth the wait, *looks at Eggman in a body cast* well eggman what have we learn today?, Eggman: never piss Shadow off, Me: And?, Eggman: talking trash about Maria pisses Shadow off, well chapter 2 down, now off to work on chapter 3, Zero: hey when am I gonna get to be in the spotlight?, Me: don't worry you'll get your time next chapter, *Ruby glares at me* Me: and so will you Ruby**

**Alright peace out ya'll**

***grabs my sachel and pulls out my Chaos emerald***

**"Chaos Control"**

**SF47X**


	3. Update 1

Update

Hey guys, I have some news reguarding the Fic, my HP laptop crashed and the harddrive was wiped clean and I lost everything and that included chapter 3, I just got a new Acer laptop and I'll start rewriting chapter 3 as soon as I can, I apoligize for the delay and I thank you for being patient with me, I promise that chapter 3 will be worth the wait, plus I really want to move on to chapter 4 so I can start adding your guys OC's, again I apoligize for making you guys wait so long, so thats the current on the fic and I'll try to get the next chapter up soon, thats all for now chao everyone


End file.
